


[fic dump] robbe and sander

by ladypeaceful



Series: each time the universe splits, i'll find you in the stars again [15]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fic Dump, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypeaceful/pseuds/ladypeaceful
Summary: this is just a place for everything i've written for robbe/sander that i haven't already posted! most of these are just drabbles that are too short/plotless to stand on their own
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: each time the universe splits, i'll find you in the stars again [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431961
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	1. 13 nov 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these first two things were written before and after the woensdag 16:36 clip dropped :)

_it’s almost 8 in the morning in belgium and i really want sander to surprise robbe by picking him up to take him to school but it’s not gonna happen[so i’m just gonna write it](https://navollidiot.tumblr.com/post/189031845789/its-almost-8-in-the-morning-in-belgium-and-i)_

* * *

He’s draining the last bit of coffee from the pot into his mug when there’s a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it!” Milan calls from the hallway. “But it seems a little early for a package delivery.”

Robbe doesn’t think too much of it, until he hears a voice from the doorway that sends his heart beating wildly against his rib cage.

“Hi, I’m here for Robbe.”

It takes Milan approximately 0.2 seconds to pop his head into the kitchen, a knowing grin already plastered on his face as he wiggles his eyebrows at Robbe.

“A very handsome young man is on the doorstep. For _you._ ”

Robbe sets down his mug a little more roughly than he means to, almost burning himself with hot coffee. “Yeah, um. That’s—uh, Sander.”

“Well, don’t keep him waiting.” Milan tosses his backpack at him and all but shoves him out of the kitchen.

Sander is standing in the doorway and fuck, he looks like an angel in the early morning light. He beams when he sees Robbe, tilting his head a little. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Robbe says, “um, this is a nice surprise.”

“I wanted to drop you off at school,” Sander says simply. “I don’t start until 9 so I have time.”

Robbe just looks at him, momentarily lost for words.

“Okay,” he says, finally.

“Okay!” Sander echoes. “Shall we go?”

“Don’t forget your coffee!” Milan comes rushing out of the kitchen, brandishing a thermos at Robbe. “I put it in there for you, my duckling.”

“Oh, I—thanks.” He takes the thermos, feeling the blood rush to his face. “Bye, Milan.”

“Have a good day at school, ducklings.”

They make it out the door and to the bike rack before Robbe loses all of his self-control and throws his arms around Sander’s neck to bring him in for a heated kiss. Sander reciprocates by lifting Robbe off his feet and spinning him around a couple of times, both of them giggling like mad.

They bike side by side, slowly enough to keep their fingers interlocked most of the way, and Sander shouts Bowie lyrics into the sky, sending Robbe into another fit of giggles.

When they reach Robbe’s school, they lean their bikes against the wall so that Sander can cradle Robbe’s head in his hands and kiss him slowly, curiously, tenderly. Robbe’s chest has never felt lighter.

“I’ll text you, okay? See you later.” Sander says between kisses, only finally managing to pull away from Robbe’s lingering grip when a stern-looking teacher walks past them, clearing his throat pointedly in their direction.

“See you later,” Robbe says, pressing his fingertips to his lips with a smile, already feeling the absence of Sander’s mouth against his.

It’s going to be a good day.

* * *

[headcanon from this post](https://navollidiot.tumblr.com/post/189040266359/mmmmm-okay-so-this-wont-happen-because-we-dont) that i wanted to expand but forgot about oops

sander stays for dinner and robbe makes that lasagna he saved from getting thrown out, and milan and zoë and senne get to meet sander and see robbe be all disgusting and cute around him and milan is like “ugh first we have the straight disney couple and now a GAY disney couple” but he’s got that proud gay guru smile. sander keeps catching robbe by the waist when he’s going between the fridge and the stove and kissing him until he smacks him on the arm with a spatula because their pasta is going to burn in the oven if he doesn’t take it out. “then we’ll just make croques instead,” sander murmurs into his hair, hands still on his hips, and robbe melts like butter. “best croques in the world?” sander runs a thumb across robbe’s cheek. “best croques in the world.”


	2. 14 nov 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [from this post](https://navollidiot.tumblr.com/post/189063243354/after-the-events-of-donderdag-0700-robbe-is-in-a); i wanted to flesh out a potential first meeting between milan and sander and honestly now i wish i had because they didn't interact nearly enough in zaterdag 09:41 :(

  * after the events of donderdag 07:00 robbe is in a bad mood until he sees sander that afternoon after school. sander greets him with a kiss and a hug and pretty much immediately sees that something is wrong because he smooths over the wrinkles on robbe’s forehead with his thumb, leaving a kiss there too. “what’s on your mind, angel?”
  * “i fucked up,” robbe says, burrowing his head into sander’s shoulder, that sentence sounding all too familiar on his tongue. “again.”
  * “tell me what happened,” sander says softly, “it’s okay.”
  * and robbe tells sander about milan in the bathroom this morning, how he’d been so happy one moment and then on the verge of tears in the next. all because robbe had once again been insensitive and ignorant with his words.
  * “i don’t know how to fix this,” he admits. “but i want to. i feel awful.”
  * “is zoë home?” sander asks. robbe shakes his head. “i think she’s doing homework at yasmina’s today.”
  * sander shuffles his feet. “is it okay if you bring me to meet milan today, then?”
  * robbe stares at him, so sander hurries to add, “it’s okay if you want to wait, i just thought maybe—”
  * he’s cut off with a kiss, both of them instinctively smiling into it. “no, i’d love for you to meet him. it won’t be enough to make up for what i said to him. but it’s a start.”
  * so this is how they end up on the threshold of the shared flat, robbe slipping his hand into sander’s before they step through the front door. there’s noise coming from the kitchen and they enter to find milan at the stove, fiddling at something with a spatula in the frying pan.
  * robbe takes a breath. “milan, there’s someone i’d like you to meet.”




	3. 20 nov 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [from this post](https://navollidiot.tumblr.com/post/189185302734/ill-expand-this-into-a-fic-soon-i-just-wanted-to); hahahahahaha whoops here's another fic idea that didn't end up getting off the ground

  * after turning milan’s words over and over and over in his head, robbe does end up booking an appointment for wednesday afternoon. zoë gives him a big hug when he tells her, and promises to drop him off and pick him up afterwards (“and we can go get something to eat too, whatever you like, how does that sound?” just like a mother, robbe can’t help but think with a private smile)
  * the office is in a quiet little square, tucked away in a section of downtown that robbe isn’t as familiar with. he lets zoë get as far as the entrance lobby before insisting that she let him walk into the check-in area on his own, but not without wrapping his arms around her first in a grateful embrace. she brings a soft hand up to the back of his head, promises to be back in an hour as she pulls away, and then she’s gone.
  * the waiting room is peaceful. not silent; there’s the hum of a radiator by the big, sunlit window and the occasional clearing of a throat, the flip of a magazine page, but nonetheless it feels like a blanket has settled gently over robbe, muffling every noise in the world as he steps further in and lets the door swing shut behind him.
  * he tells the receptionist his name and the time of his appointment and she directs him to sit until the doctor comes out to get him. her smile is kindly in a way that reminds him of his mother and he has a sudden urge to take out his phone right there and text her about where he is. _later_ , he decides, _when i see her again._ because she deserves to know, but he wants to do it right.
  * robbe takes a seat close to the window, opposite a boy with a mop of dirty blond hair and sleepy blue eyes. he’s slouching in his seat, but not in a way that gives robbe the impression that he doesn’t want to be here. rather, it’s a slouch of comfort, of familiarity. the boy meets his gaze and gives him a generous smile. robbe returns it automatically.
  * “first time here?” the boy asks. robbe nods. “it’s scary at first. but it gets easier.” he sits up, leans forward. holds out a hand to robbe, who shakes it. “matteo.”
  * matteo is only a couple years older than him, robbe learns, and he’s taking a gap year before attending university. “i don’t really know what i want to study yet but i’m gonna figure it out.” he doesn’t sound too bothered about it, and robbe envies his nonchalance.
  * he also learns that matteo works at a restaurant not too far from here, a little sandwich shop. “cooking is like one of the only things i’m decent at. my boyfriend thinks i should go to culinary school, but i don’t know if i’m _that_ good.”
  * the ease with which the word _boyfriend_ drops from matteo’s lips has robbe suddenly on the edge of his seat, senses alight. the other boy must notice the shift in tension, because he frowns slightly.
  * robbe hurries to say something that will smooth things over. “tell me more about him? your boyfriend.”
  * and something clicks in matteo’s gaze, something like understanding, and a little bit like pride. “his name is david and we’re living together here in antwerp. he’s an art student at the royal academy.”
  * robbe listens to him gush about david for a few minutes, enthralled by how effortlessly in love matteo appears. a goofy smile curls the edges of his mouth as he talks about things david loves, milkshakes and vintage films and green growing things. how he stays up late most nights and often goes to bed with charcoal streaked across his face. how they just adopted a cat last month “and she _clearly_ likes him more than she likes me,” matteo pouts.
  * it’s all a little overwhelming for robbe and yet he can’t get enough. and then matteo shows him a picture of david on his phone, a strikingly attractive guy with dark hair and a blinding smile, and yeah, it really is too much. robbe’s throat closes up and he doesn’t know how to get another word out without breaking down crying on the spot. matteo puts a hand on robbe’s knee. “hey. you alright?”
  * he nods, then shakes his head. finally, a defeated shrug. “i don’t know. i guess not.”
  * matteo bites his lip. “i get it. i’ve been there. you don’t have to tell me anything. i mean, save it for your session, right?” robbe manages a watery chuckle. matteo gives his knee a squeeze and then lets go. “trust me, i know, shit’s rough.”
  * he lets out a shaky breath. then the words tumble out. “i just… there’s this guy and… things between us are so fucked up right now. i don’t really know how to deal with it all. and i don’t know if it’s something _i_ did, or if i just put my trust in the wrong person, or…”
  * “what’s his name?” matteo asks.
  * and for a fleeting moment, robbe doesn’t want to tell him, because saying it loud makes it real. but he’s tired of hiding. tired of pretending. and he wants to put an end to it right now.
  * so he does.
  * “his name is… sander.”




	4. 30 nov 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [from this post](https://navollidiot.tumblr.com/post/189387623234/and-the-flowers-that-weve-grown-robbe-x-sander); this is a personal favorite of mine :') what can i say, i'm a bitch for surfer!robbe

the first time sander driesen laid eyes on his boyfriend, it had been a chilly october night and the icy blue light from the clear night sky bounced off him much in the same way the sun’s rays reflected off the moon.

that was months ago. the temperatures have long since risen and sander knows now what his favorite season is, because robbe is even more beautiful in the summertime—all honey-golden skin and salt in his hair and _his._

he teaches sander how to surf—or tries to. they mostly end up paddling around on their boards after sander is thrown off for the fourth time and gives robbe his best sad-puppy eyes and a pleading kiss with pouting lips. robbe surrenders easily, as expected.

at one point sander slips into the water and clambers onto robbe’s board, making sure that his own is still tethered securely to his ankle before he wraps his limbs around robbe and licks hungrily into his mouth. he tastes the sting of the ocean on robbe’s tongue, or maybe the snap-crackle of fireworks.

robbe has his legs hooked over sander’s so that he’s more sitting on his lap than the board at this point, his wet hair even messier than usual from sander running his hands through it. sander’s own hair must be sticking every which way from how robbe hasn’t stopped tugging at the bleached strands. his roots are aching but it’s absolutely worth all of the little noises that robbe will make each time sander nips at the curve of his jaw or presses his fingertips into the purple bruises he’d left, quite conspicuously, on robbe’s collarbone last night.

he traces the ridges of robbe’s spine and the veins in his arms and the freckles on his nose, and then he pushes robbe into the water, barking out a laugh when robbe resurfaces, sputtering and flailing to get a solid grip on the board.

“still can’t swim, i see,” sander teases him.

robbe retaliates by deftly pulling the board out from under sander so that he tumbles in as well. after a considerable amount of yelling and splashing and laughing, they hang onto the board from either side, hands interlocked between them, letting their legs drift freely with the rolling waves.

robbe gives him that smile, the one that sander knew he’d fall for before he’d even gotten a chance to see it, warm as the sun and twice as bright. sander leans in to kiss it, savoring the brilliance of a thousand sunrises and sunsets, and all the days and nights in between.

he knows that he’ll never feel cold again.


	5. 04 dec 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [from this post](https://navollidiot.tumblr.com/post/189482573824/some-headcanons-about-robbe-and-sander-robbe-does); this one got more traction on tumblr because i let my sappiness get away from me

some headcanons about robbe and sander:

  * robbe does often steal sander’s clothes ~~because he owns like 4 shirts~~ but because of their size difference it’s hard for sander to retaliate by stealing robbe’s stuff
    * and sometimes if they’re getting dressed in a hurry (because sander slept over sunday night and they both have to get to school come monday morning) sander will accidentally grab robbe’s shirt in a sleepy daze and it’ll be so tight on him that robbe will just fall over giggling at him as sander struggles to get it back over his head (“come on, baby, give me a hand, we’re gonna be late”)
  * sander likes his coffee black and his chocolate dark but robbe has the biggest sweet tooth out of anyone sander’s ever known
    * usually they’ll attempt to share a carton of ice cream or a packet of speculoos biscuits while watching a movie together, but robbe will eat his way through 80% of it without even realizing and sander will look at him all bewildered because _where does it go_
    * but he forgets soon enough when he’s too busy licking the biscuit crumbs from the edges of robbe’s lips (“babe i’m trying to watch the film” “well this is what you _get_ for hogging all the snacks” “mmm… doesn’t seem like much of a punishment to me” “hrmph” “let me just pause it so you can kiss me properly you whiny baby”)
  * robbe gets the top scores in most of his classes at the end of the year and sander is so proud of him that he basically brags about it to everyone for a month straight
    * robbe finds it both endearing and embarrassing because while it’s not quite so weird for sander to gush about how smart robbe is to robbe’s own mother, who adores him just as sander does, it _is_ weird when sander strikes up a chat with the bus driver and somehow is talking about robbe’s full marks in biology within ninety seconds of the start of the conversation
  * everyone in sander’s classes has heard just about every story he has to tell about robbe, so whenever robbe goes to pick him up from class, he’s quickly recognized by most of sander’s friends and professors as The Boyfriend
    * it hardly needs to be said that it doesn’t come as a shock to anyone when sander makes his end-of-year final project about robbe: a little black-and-white movie of them and their friends shot on 35mm film, with a good half of it just being robbe going about his day and not realizing that he’s on camera while doing the dishes or chewing his pencil while working on an essay
    * the day that he presents the film in front of the class, he brings robbe along with him and sits him down in the front row, equal parts giddy and nervous as he stands at the front of the room to introduce his project
    * luckily for robbe the room is dark while the movie is playing because he knows five seconds in that his face has turned _bright_ scarlet and he doesn’t know if he’s going to kiss or kill sander
    * the ending narration of the film is sander saying, “so, this all may seem a little boring to you but to me, love is about finding the beauty and light in all the mundane and darkness of this world. it’s finding the big answers in the little details. it’s seeking inspiration and originality from the tedious and the ordinary. and for me, robbe is all of those things: my love, my light, my inspiration, my answer.”
    * (he does end up kissing the hell out of sander, after class is over and they’ve made it to the very same bike rack where robbe had first kissed sander out in the open on a fateful tuesday afternoon. they’ve come far since then, and robbe cannot wait to see where they’ll go next, as long as he has sander at his side every step of the way)




	6. 06 dec 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [from this post](https://navollidiot.tumblr.com/post/189513900309/anyway-theres-that-cute-little-bed-and-breakfast); this is very much _not_ canon compliant because i was in extremely deep denial when i wrote about this being the morning after of the hotel scene :'(

the first thing he feels when regaining consciousness is a pair of soft lips on his forehead. a thumb stroking across his cheek. a gentle voice, a hoarse rumble heavy with sleep.

“good morning, my robin.”

a rush of love fills his whole body as he curls into sander’s touch, nudging his nose against the hollow of sander’s collarbone. “hi.”

“i paid last night for our breakfast but we can stay in bed a little longer if you want.”

robbe yawns, stretching his stiff limbs, trying not to let the cold air in beneath the covers. “mmm. just a few more minutes. warm.”

sander laughs and gives him a kiss. “okay, baby.”

robbe wraps his arms around sander’s neck and his legs around sander’s waist as he returns the kiss before settling back into the much-needed body heat shared between them. judging from how early in the morning it seems to be, it’s probably still close to freezing. he’s grateful for their room (“double, please,” sander had said proudly to the lady at the desk when she’d asked if they wanted a single or double) with its deep orange walls and sturdy little radiator, but he’s infinitely glad that sander is there to be his human furnace too.

he kisses sander again, this time slow and searching, toes curling and a high-pitched whine escaping his throat when sander bites down on his bottom lip.

“you sure you want actual breakfast?” robbe teases. he resists the urge to finish the joke about sander being hungry for something else, because he himself can actually feel his empty stomach demanding real food. after they eat, though, he’s willing to let sander satisfy his cravings however he needs to.

when they do get downstairs, the manager greets them with a motherly smile and steaming mugs of coffee. sander downs half of his as it is, but robbe dumps in sugar cubes and stirs milk into his until it’s creamy and sweet, the way he likes it. he notices sander watching his every move.

“what?” he cocks an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

sander is nonchalant. “just making note of how you take your coffee so i know how to do it when i get the chance to make you breakfast in bed.”

robbe is lost for words. well, almost. “cheesy.”

“very,” sander agrees, leaning in to kiss him over their mugs. “i love you.”

“i love you,” robbe murmurs back, lost in the taste of bitter coffee on sander’s sweet lips.

(they nearly miss their check out time because robbe makes sure to show sander just how much he loves him once they’re back upstairs.)


	7. 04 jan 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [from me hijacking one of frostbowie's asks](https://navollidiot.tumblr.com/post/190059971339/your-tags-on-that-gifset-omg-they-were) about a rosander roommates/fwb au..... i might seriously try to write this

  * sundays are (very lazy) laundry days and the guys usually sprawl across zoë’s room, doing the bare minimum to help her sort through their shared loads of darks and she holds up a pair of unfamiliar looking dark blue boxer briefs to ask whose they are, and robbe and sander go “mine” simultaneously and milan absolutely loses his shit, toppling off zoë’s bed as he cackles at the way both boys have gone _scarlet_ because “no fuck it’s not _like that_ ” “yeah robbe and i just happened to buy the same underwear pack…. last week……..” “YEAH when we went clothes shopping together………… wait is that weird”
  * but the two of them agree to write on the insides of their matching pairs to avoid future confusion, which leads to some really great opportunities once they start hooking up/dating, because sander will accidentally-on-purpose grab the pair that has _R.I._ on the waistband when he stumbles out of robbe’s room in the morning for coffee, just for the sheer satisfaction that robbe will be confronted with the words _property of Sander_ etched neatly on the other pair
  * the first time this happens, they’ve already hooked up enough times to be comfortable around each other the next morning to go about their normal business in the kitchen, even when they’re the only two in there. at first robbe doesn’t even notice anything out of the ordinary because he’s hungover as fuck, so sander wiggles his eyebrows at him over his steaming mug of disgusting black coffee while robbe dumps a handful of sugar cubes into his, until robbe asks exasperatedly “what did you do” and sander pointedly glances down to where robbe is clad in nothing but boxers beneath his wrinkled white t-shirt with the japanese text. robbe doesn’t get it until sander sticks a thumb inside the waistband of his sweatpants and tugs up the edge of his boxers and _then_ it hits robbe, who actually squeaks when he sees what’s written on sander’s underwear
  * sander almost spills his coffee from robbe shoving him against the counter, but he can’t stop laughing at the way robbe is clearly torn between indignation and being painfully turned on. but then robbe fists a hand in the front of sander’s shirt and pulls him close to whisper “your ass is _mine_ tonight, driesen” and sander feels an unmistakable tug in the pit of his stomach because damn, robbe is hot when he takes control like this
  * he’s about to say something along the lines of “this ass could be yours right now, if you want” just to rile robbe up some more, when they hear footsteps approaching outside. in a blink the boys somehow manage to put six feet of distance between them, robbe furiously stirring his coffee and both of them deliberately avoiding eye contact with zoë when she enters the kitchen
  * after they start dating for real, robbe makes a point to wear sander’s underwear every chance he gets, because he loves the way sander’s eyes darken with desire when he strips it off robbe. he loves reminding sander that he’s gotten what he wants. he loves it when sander sits on the edge of his bed with robbe on his lap because sander will cup his ass and murmurs “mine” against his hipbone. and he loves that he can breathe out a ragged “yours” in sander’s ear while riding him, slow and deep.
  * (as a joke, robbe starts writing “property of R.I.” on the inside of all of his underwear, not just the pairs that match sander’s, but sander doesn’t need to be reminded that he belongs, wholly and completely, to robbe, because the way that robbe looks at him, like sander is the moon to his stars, is more than enough for him to know that they’ll never leave each other’s orbits)



**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ navollidiot


End file.
